


Dead women tell no tales

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Hell, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Season 12 finale. Sam and Dean have a lot of things left for them to deal with. but several videos left by a dead Rowena will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey, hey_

_Without you there's holes in my soul_

_Hey, hey_

_Let the water in_

**Don't forget about me-Cloves**

Sam and Dean were in the bunker, feeling totally lost this time. Lucifer and Kelly's son, Jack, had fled shortly after his birth, at the size of a 5-year-old child, leaving traces of portals to other realities wherever he passed, and the TV was beginning to report mysterious disappearances all over the country and when Sam and Dean would arrive at the places, they'd only see traces of the newly closed portals, and now there was a huge golden line running through the sky and scientists were trying to get an explanation for the strange phenomenon.

But Sam and Dean knew what it was, they could feel the static that came from there, meaning that the Heaven should be facing some kind of problem with the birth of the nephilim, and with the line running through the sky, hardly an angel could get down to Earth.

Not only were they unable to locate Lucifer's son to try to save him and the people around him, but their mother, Mary was gone, stuck into another reality with Lucifer, and the other people who could help them had died during the battle. Rowena, Crowley, and finally Castiel.

The Winchester felt desperate and that didn't compare like the last battles, when they had been able to count with the help of the friends and the supernatural. Dean and Sam were strong and the best at what they did, but they knew that for that, they alone wouldn't be enough.

Not only they had lost friends and their mother and lost track of Jack, but there had been rumors coming from other hunters that a rebellion was happening in Hell now that both Lucifer and Crowley weren't there to take over, and the demons there were trying to reopen the doors.

"Sammy... we have to fix this mess, bring our mother back..." Dean muttered, running a hand over his tired face and ignoring the beer in front of him, feeling devastated by what had happened. "We can't let her sacrifice... Cass and the others's be in vain."

The pain of losing Castiel had been strong, just like losing his mother too, who had been brought back to life and started to rebuild a relationship with her sons. It hurt to know that when she had left some of her pain and suffering go with Dean's help to stay with her sons, she was stuck with Lucifer.

And Castiel, for the last 8 years had become much more than an angel to him and even if he didn't like it, he understood the reasons that made him leave him and Sam. Save the world for the brothers and try to save Jack, but Dean wished the angel had shared some of the burden with him. And now he had lost the angel and it hurt so much, physically and in his heart so more than ever he was focusing in finding a way to repair all this so he could keep the pain in the corner.

Sam stared at the ceiling of the bunker in his chair, thinking about what had happened two days ago. He couldn't believe they'd lost three friends and somehow their mother. It had been less than a year since Mary had returned to life and a week since she had recovered from what the Men of Letters had done to her, becoming a stronger family, and Sam had been happy to have the chance to live with his mother, whom he had lost when he was just a baby.

Castiel was part of this family too, always by their side in the good and bad moments and didn't deserve what had happened, after all that he'd done to save the world and Jack.

Even Crowley had shown at the last moment that deep inside he had a heart and Rowena... Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her ending, he knew that the witch, even spiteful had helped them many times, but had chosen to stay away from the supernatural in the last months and was now dead by the violent hands of Lucifer.

Sam had to admit that in spite of his early turbulent partnerships with the witch, who had been always trying to trick them or change sides, he suspected she had a heart, just like Crowley, in the times she'd come to help them, and became fond of her, and even found the older woman attractive and talented with her spells.

And it was then, thinking of the magic that something had occurred to him:

"Dean, do you think there's a possibility Rowena hid the Book of the Damned in her house?" Dean looked at his brother for a moment, frowning, then shrugged, rising from his chair.

"Honestly, I don't know, but we have nothing to lose by looking for it."

When they reached a discreet house, away from the rest of the neighborhood and with a small garden in the front, the two Winchester wondered who had been the poor man who had fallen on Rowena's coup and bought her a house.

The brothers were wearing their suits in case someone called the police and then they opened the door with a clamp, being invaded by a smell of something burnt.

"Damn..." Dean cursed at the state of living room and Sam stood beside him, closing his eyes for a moment and saying:

"That bastard..."

The white walls were splashed with blood and there were several objects scattered all around the room like mirrors, lamps, and the couch, as well as items that were probably from some ritual the witch had been doing before she was killed by Lucifer, such as bowls, herbs, and small bones.

In the center of the room was a small table with Rowena's cell phone, intact and near it, in the floor, what remained of her body, which Dean and Sam stared at.

Her body was twisted and carbonized, though it was still possible to see parts of the long dress she wore, and her long, red hair, which she had been always so proud of, probably burnt because there was nothing left of it.

Dean shook his head, feeling a little sorry for the way things had ended for her, and then he looked away to the mess around them, going to see if there was anything that would help them.

Sam looked at the body for a few moments with a tightness in his heart, sad to see Rowena's body there, knowing she deserved to at least have a funeral.

He then saw something orange close to his body and bent down to pick it up. It was a lock of her hair that had been cut and he knew who had done that.

His blood boiled at the thought of Lucifer and what he had said he had done to her until she'd screamed to him and, also for killing Castiel. He held the lock tightly when Dean called him:

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked worried, stopping rummaging through the bookcase and staring at his brother.

"I'm... I just think we should at least bury her, she helped us in spite of everything." Sam said, getting up and leaving the lock beside the cell phone.

"I know, let's go find the book and then we'll bury her..." Dean sighed, understanding and agreed.

Sam then took her cell phone, trying his luck to see if he could find the contact of any witch that was alive or any clue of where the book was, when he came across several encrypted files and frowned.

"Dean, I found something." The older brother approached to see and Sam showed the files. "It must have 3 or 4 encrypted video files..."

"Can you open them?"

"I just need my laptop."

Sam took the laptop from the car and went to the kitchen that was untouched and soon Sam was able to open the videos and was surprised to see the image of Rowena, realizing that she had recorded a video for them before her death.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay, was too busy at the ballet. But don't worry because I don't give up on my fanfics. I'm finishing the 3rd chapter. Reviews please.

_Where ever you've gone_

_How, how, how?_

_I just need to know_

_That you won't forget about me_

**Don't forget about me-Cloves**

The first video showed Rowena alive and smiling in her long red dress and Sam's eyes burned, knowing that the video was from a few hours before Lucifer killed her.

"Dean, Samuel... If you're watching this video, it's because Lucifer found me and probably killed me, which is a pity, because I was hoping to live a little longer..." Her eyes looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled maliciously. "Dear Samuel, I owed you a favor because you took me to see my grandson, believe me, but I really enjoyed meeting him for the first time, even if it had been only for a few hours so conside what's in the last video, a favor, although I'd prefer to pay my debts in another way." And she smile slyly, making Sam blush and cough, while Dean stared at him, gaping, before Rowena continued to say:

"I may be a witch who had been against you for most of the time we've known each other, but I do believe you two will be able to save the world of whatever happens, I've seen you do this several times and whatever the difficulty is, it hasn't met the Winchester yet, so keep fighting but also, finding the lull in your hearts."

"I wanted a quiet life now, without having to be constantly dealing with my son's demons or running away from Lucifer. But I can't complain too much, because 300 years ago, before the magic, the conven, I was just a pale and frightened girl in Scotland, deceived into thinking she would be loved by the man who had left her pregnant." She went on coldly and shaking her head.

"That's why I prefer not to feel love, it makes you weak and knock you down. The magic reared me, making me stronger so I'd never be deceived by another man again, but I think it didn't work with evil angels, because I ended up believing in Lucifer that first time and then he broke my neck. This must be the price you pay for being a witch and soon, I'll be a dead witch telling you my story." She sighed and waved gently with her hand, turning off the video.

The brothers were silent for a moment, touched by Rowena, who had been somewhat perverse and manipulative, but had shown that she had a heart in that message and liked the brothers. Sam then ran a hand over his tired face, feeling his eyes wet and opened the next video, which was smaller:

"Dean, Dean, I can only say that I'm going to miss our fights, they were fun and without doubt, the bar's was one of the best." Rowena smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And believe me, you're not only a good hunter, but a good person as well. Hunting is your passion, because for you, one less demon is a step toward a safer place for your brother and those you love, so keep fighting, because it's your strength."

Dean was surprised by the message, knowing that since the day she had helped him, he had stopped hating her and he sighed, turning to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, making a toast to the witch and took a long drink, absorbing the words from the video before sitting again so that Sam could open the other video.

Sam counted to five, before playing the other video, his heart beating fast because he was nervous with what he would see.

"Samuel, my dear. Our deals were always full of tension and threats and we didn't trust each other, but over time I realized that our relationship had improved and that you treated me with more respect than many men and devils with whom I've dealt with and believe me, you attracted me to you and even made me feel something for you." She gave a small smile to the screen, a glint in her eyes and her cheeks flushed lightly and then she looked behind her to see if anyone had entered and then looked back to the camera.

"You and your brother are so different, but so alike, for you don't rest until you make the world a safe place. But you also use your heart and brain and you can see the good in the bad, like you did with me, you accepted me as an ally. I think I'll miss you, Giant... Stay alive."

And when the third video ended, and Sam's eyes burned with the tears he was holding, his lips trembling with the tightness in his heart, realizing that even if he didn't trust her, his affection for her was turning into new feelings along with the attraction.

Rowena was dead, but he wouldn't forget about the witch that now was a dead woman that after the last video, wouldn't say another word to him.

Dean held out his beer to his younger brother, but he just shook his head, not wanting to speak, and then focused on Rowena Macleord's last video, which seemed more urgent as she held her cell phone to record, her brow furrowed with concern.

"As I said in the first video, I'm returning a favor, but I didn't do it alone. Fergus and your angel friend helped me." Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion. "A few days ago, Castiel came to me, talking about his concern for Lucifer's escape, and that his son, still in the womb, was creating temporary slits that could be dangerous especially if in the hands of his father, since they would connect this reality to others and that Lucifer had been controlling what his son was showing him, still in the womb."

"The three of us knew that we would have no chance against Lucifer. So I used a spell from the Book of the Damned that I saw when Sam had called me to undo the Mark of Cain. Castiel handed me one of his feathers along with a drop of Lucifer's blood, from when he had been tortured by the Darkness and Fergus gave me a flame from Hell. With these ingredients I performed a spell that created a temporary veil to where all supernatural beings who die would end up there. This veil will exist as long as I don't destroy this pendant."

And she showed a small glass pendant with a red liquid inside.

"And, if Lucifer ends up trapped in another reality, it will be as if he died and will go to the veil as well. Keeping Lucifer in the veil will make him stay away from his son, but I won't be able to open the veil for the dead to return, because it'll take 5 minutes to close it everytime and Lucifer could easily pass by me, so Castiel, Fergus and I decided not to open it for anyone to pass by. And then you'll have to keep the nephelim under control until one of the angels remove his grace."

"The angels aren't coming, damn it." Dean said angrily, punching the table. "With that line in the sky, any angel that tries to descend the Earth will end into another reality. His powers are growing fast, Hell is rebelling and Heaven, fighting not to collapse."

"If they don't come. " The witch continued, speaking faster now, looking behind her and then to the camera. "There is a special invocation spell that should be made with an Ouija board next to Castiel's vessel if he dies with me and Fergus. This spell will make him pass through me so he can find his shell on Earth, giving him a pale imitation of life for an hour, enough to locate the nephelim and extract his grace."

"This spell is from the Book of the Damned, and to keep Lucifer from accessing it, I got rid of the book."

Sam massaged his forehead, but waiting patiently because he knew there was more, as Dean turned his back to the computer, taking a deep breath, and she continued:

"I cast a spell so that whatever was written on it would be written on my bones, and only being able to be read with a witch's crystal and in case Lucifer learned how to open encrypted videos, I got rid of my crystals as well and I don't know if there are still witches alive out there, so I hope you don't need to read it."

"The invocation spell is encrypted in your email, Samuel, something I learned to do it with your friend, Charlie."

Dean's turned and gave a small smile, surprised to realize that even dead, Charlie had helped them again and was grateful to her and to Rowena as well.

Sam was surprised because the two women never liked each other and realized that the video was almost over, feeling the first tear drop, which he'd been holding, seeing the sacrifices of Castiel, Crowley and especially Rowena, and he lowered the hand that was on his forehead slowly, watching Rowena parting her lips for a moment, reaching for the button of her cell phone and saying with a smile:

"Even with Lucifer locked in the veil and removing the nephelim's grace, that won't be the end of the fight, because the demons in Hell are still going to rebel and the angels will be fighting to restore Heaven, and this will last until the end of time and therefore the world needs the hunters."

"This was an unexpected alliance, but we all wanted the same thing: stop Lucifer. We know you two will be ok and will stop the nephelim's powers. This was my last video and now I must be dead, and dead women tell no tales. Goodbye Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap. Reviews please.

_This is the bend before the break_

_This is the mercy not the grace_

_This is the proof and not the faith that I try to find_

_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye_

**Shouldn't be a good in Goodbye-Jason Walker**

 

Sam stared at the black screen of the computer, still dealing with the sacrifices of their friends and Rowena's confession, and wiped his face with his sleeve, thinking how much he wanted to at least have had time to talk to her when he'd called and say what he felt for her or then, to had been able to get to her before Lucifer and avoid her death, then Crowley and Castiel's deaths, even though they had chosen it because it was the only way.

"Why didn't you use a spell to escape from death? Or were you weak because of the fire?" Sam asked quietly and annoyed at himself, stating at the blank screen, drying his face again, harder. "The universe won't seem right without our partnerships..."

_Giant_

_Let's discuss the terms?_

_Told you'd need me_

_He's not like us_

_You treated me with more respect than many men_

_You attracted me to you_

He remembered the last time they had seen each other, taking her to see her grandchild. He had called her because they needed a witch and she had said that she'd go because they'd give her something.

But they had been able to see that in fact, things had changed after the Darkness and although one was always in debt with the other, Rowena and him had become softer toward each other, attracted.

Sam then put her cell phone face-down and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the floor and remembering all the deals with the witch, her smiles and raised eyebrows and finally her confession and thought sadly:

_You're in a Infinite, but one that a human like me can't reach, Rowena. I'd have liked to have explored my feelings for you... I won't forget about you, our partnerships, nothing._

Dean sighed, going to the window and feeling frustrated with everyone's deaths, but especially Castiel's, with whom he had a special connection.

"Castiel tried again to do everything alone and didn't tell us about his plan. We could have done something, maybe we could have saved one of them, damn it!"

"I know Dean, but you know that Castiel felt guilty about all this, and that he didn't want to put us at risk. That sucks, but it's how he shows how much he cares." Sam said finally, putting his mind to work and going after the spell Rowena had sent him.

"But even so, I wish I had helped him with that burden." Dean looked one last time at the gold line in the sky, thinking of the angel and how much it hurt to lose him, remembering how happy he had been to see him two days ago, alive and smiling at the sight of the older Winchester.

Dean pulled back and went to the door, squeezing his keys tightly until it drew blood from his hand, blocking the pain in his chest. The world seemed strangely wrong without him at his side.

"I'm going to get the ouija board and... dig up Castiel's body."

\--

And his entire trip down the road to where Castiel had been buried was filled with images of the angel, from his first appearance, to the first awkward hug and first smile.

Dean turned on the radio, listening to AC/DC and staring at the road without really seeing it, but seeing Castiel and dealing with what he felt for the angel, and the pain in his heart that replaced the feeling of warmth in him like when he was with the angel

_I was getting too close to the human in my charge. You_

_I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_

_I'm hunted, I rebelled and I did it, all of it, for you_

_I'll watch over you_

_I'm doing this for you, Dean, because of you_

"Damn Cass... I, I need you!" Dean grunted, his eyes wet as he pounded the steering wheel, knowing he needed him far more than to take Jack's grace.

He needed Castiel at his side to hold the angel's hand and never let go again.

\--

Three hours later, Dean appeared covered in dirt and carrying Castiel's vessel against his chest with a grave expression, placing the body gently next to Rowena's, which they were going to bury after the ritual, and Dean lit the candles around the body and stared at the angel's closed eyes for a moment before drawing the circle as Sam prepared the board and picked up the paper where he had written down the words of the ritual and then, when they were ready, he said the words.

One, two, three times, but nothing happened.

"Does it take a time before Castiel can leave the veil?" Dean asked frowning, one hand over the body's hand and the other on the board, just as Sam was doing.

"I don't know, it doesn't say here. Let's try again and see." And Sam repeated the words again and again, suspecting that something must be wrong in the veil

Two hours later, the body remained motionless, bringing confirmation to Sam's suspicions, who shook his head, putting the paper down and looking worriedly at Dean.

"Did something happen to Castiel in the veil?"

"He can die there, because he's already dead." Dean told him, frowning, and then felt his blood chill as he imagined what must have happened and pressed his lips firmly for a moment before saying:

"Unless Lucifer knows the plan and is keeping Cass   held caprive somehow."

"And what are we going to do?" The younger asked worriedly, getting up and going to the computer and examining Rowena's last video. "She said that the Book of the Damned in her body can only be read with a witch crystal. There must be some spell there that can help us, but I can't remember any witch who is still alive. Alice died and her brother Max is somewhere and won't want to help is."

It was then that Dean smiled for the first time in days and raised an eyebrow, beckoning Sam to follow him to the car.

"Actually, there's another witch, yes. Remember that red-haired witch who was with Rowena at a restaurant some time ago, who was afraid and didn't considere her a talented witch but helped us locate her later?"

"Claudette?" Sam asked in surprise, locking the door and looking at Dean as they entered the car. "Will she be able to read the book?"

"I don't know, but it's the best option we have right now."

\--

Dressed as feds, the two brothers went to the police station where they had questioned Claudette two years ago and invented a case that involved her and got her address and tried their luck, finding out that she still lived in the same apartment.

"Claudette? Open the door." Dean demanded, slamming at the door and the two brothers heard something fall on the floor on the other side and then eveything went quiet.

"It's Dean and Sam, open it!"

And then the door opened and they both saw the young witch with a shoulder bag in one hand and in the other, a hex bag, looking rather frightened, but holding it steady.

But seeing that they were indeed the two hunters, she relaxed a little, but didn't release the hex bag and asked frowning:

"What are you doing here?"

"We need your help Claudette, but where were you going in such a hurry?" Dean asked as she gave them room to enter, closing the door and locking it.

"All witches that I know have been killed recently and I don't want to be next. Not that I'm a threat to any angel or demon, since I'm not considered very talented, but still..." She stammered before shaking her head and she ask suspiciously:

"But you need my help for what?"

"To read the Book of the Damned." Dean said and the witch widened her eyes, surprised that they wanted her help with that.

"B-but I don't think I have that ability and... And why not Rowena? She's practically one of the most powerful witches in the world and said she had the book with her." Claudette brushed her hair back from her face, nervous and staring at the brothers, when then Sam said in a low voice:

"She was killed too and you're the only witch we know that is alive, so please help us."

"No, I can't, if you want to read the book, it must be because something dangerous is happening and that must have killed Rowena. No, I don't want to die too." She said, getting up and going to the door with her bag and the brothers got up too, and Sam reached her first, holding her wrist so she wouldn't leave.

Claudette then turned to Sam, ready to throw her hex bag at him, when she saw the look of supplication on his face, looking desperate, and slowly he released her wrist.

"Claudette, I know you're scared, and you think nobody believes you're good enough with magic, but I do." He said softly. "There were several times when I didn't believe in myself, but Dean believed in me and that gave me the strength to do what I needed."

"Sam..." Dean said, looking at his brother, surprised and Sam smiled, before he continued:

"You're afraid of dying if you get involved, and I understand. But that's bigger than you and me, it's about the humans here in Earth, your sisters witches. But if you don't want to help, I will understand and I won' force you. But if you choose to go with us, I promise that we will do everything possible to keep you safe."

"I..." Claudette sighed, dropping her bag to the floor, feeling torn, but when she saw the determination in Sam and that he really believed her, she nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you."

\--

Back at Rowena's house, after the shock of seeing the charred witch on the floor, Sam and Dean explained the situation to Claudette and the brothers knelt with the codex in hand next to Claudette, who was facing the body, holding her crystal above Rowena's body, murmuring some words in latim.

The crystal emitted a violet light over the body, revealing all the symbols that had been in the Book of the Damned, covering her bones.

Dean was at the computer, investigating disappearances to try to see where Jack was. Sam, who held the codex to help Claudette decipher the symbols, could see that even Rowena's ribs were covered with letters and he smiled a little, seeing how clever the witch had been to transfer all the spells of the book to her body.

But then he wondered if that had caused her pain, but his thoughts were interrupted when Dean asked:

"Did you find any spells that can help?"

"I haven't found any other spells here to bring the angel to you other than the one Rowena wrote yet. If it's true that he is in Lucifer's hands, the only ways to bring him back would be if Rowena destroyed the veil or..." She frowned, drawing the crystal to Rowena's broken collarbone.

Sam then lowered the codex and helped her, approaching and touching the clavicle gently, aproaching the two broken pieces together to see which symbol had been cracked when the bone had been broken, wanting to speed up the search so they could finish soon that difficuld and sad situation that was seeing the body of a person for whom he had feelings for.

"Or what?" Dean asked, moving away from the computer and approaching.

Sam and Claudette then deciphered the symbol and the witch looked at the spell written and said:

"Or you could go to him."

The brothers were silent. Sam staring at his hands in his lap, for he had picked up some words from the witch and knew what that meant and Dean was looking at Claudette, confused:

"But to go to him we would have to die and be some kind of supernatural being to get to the veil!"

"Yes, you would have to be some kind of supernatural being, but I've found something important and that can help." She said earnestly, looking at the symbols again, before explaining to Dean:

"There is a spell that could ensure that a human possessed by an angel would remain attached to him inside the veil and under control, being only broken if the human repeated the words of the spell."

Dean shook his head and looked at Claudette like she was crazy. Not only they would be sacrificing themselves without knowing if it would work, but also because the reason they needed to get in touch with Castiel was precisely because the angels were trapped in heaven.

"Dean?" Sam called, speaking for the first time since they had started deciphering the codes. "In fact, there is an angel who isn't in heaven, the Archangel Michael."

"Michael? Sammy..." Dean sighed, as they'd never had good experiences with the archangels, especially with Michael, but there was something in Sam's expression that told Dean that he wanted to take the plan forward and all that the oldest wanted, was to protect him.

"I know you're worried Dean and that we can't trust Michael, but it's the best option we have."

Dean stared at his brother for a few seconds, watching Sam's determination to use the plan and something occurred to him.

"Lucifer is an archangel and the way to kill one archangel, it using a blade of other archangel, maybe we can kill Lucifer using this possession spell."

"And not only free Castiel from his hands, but bring him, Crowley and Rowena from the veil..." Sam completed, realizing there was hope and maybe they would be able to save the others and his witch, a thought that made him blush.

"And killing Lucifer and Castiel removing Jack's grace, we can bring our mother and the others back to our reality."

Dean and Sam turned to Claudette and Dean asked:

"Do you think it could work?" And she nodded, still studying the spell.

"I think so. But from what you've told me, Lucifer went to veil through a spell, so to kill him or even send him back to the cage, Castiel would need to remove the nephelim's grace first, to ensure that at the moment the veil is destroyed, he won't be able to return to his vessel in the other reality. We will only have one chance because this possession spell can only be used one time."

"Sure you want to go through with this plan, Sammy?" Dean asked seriously, placing a hand on his shoulder and Sam nodded, placing his own hand over his, determined.

"Yes, we need Michael."

The two brothers exchanged a long look that said how much they trusted each other and that they would be together no matter what and Dean turned to Claudette:

"Claudette, you can do the spell and... Thanks for the help." He said honestly, realizing the enormous help she was giving them and seeing how much she had matured and the witch smiled back, feeling not only that she was doing the right thing, but that she was becoming a talented witch.

Claudette then saw everything she would need to perform the difficult spells to both remove Miguel from the cage and attach him to one of the brothers, and then proceeded to give instructions, taking a lock of her reddish hair between her fingers and cutting it, as the first ingredient, while Dean clenched his hands in fists, getting ready to say yes to Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

_Carry on my wayward son_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

**Carry on my Wayward Son-Kansas**

 

While Sam and Dean were finishing drawing the circle on the floor with the symbols that Claudette had given them, the witch was finishing the potion that would guarantee that when one of the brothers were possessed by the Archangel, the human would stay in control until he says the words of the spell in the battle.

"The potion is ready. We just need to burn the holy oil around the circle." Claudette said approaching the circle and Dean nodded, spilling the oil.

Even Michael being able to pass through the oil, with the symbols there, there was a possibility that it wouldn't happen.

"Which of you will take the potion of possession?"

"I'll." Dean said, serious. "Michael always wanted me, so it will be easier to convince him... Sam, where's the lighter? Sam?"

Claudette and Dean turned around, seeing Sam in front of the table where the ingredients were and Dean had a bad feeling, seeing everything in slow motion and left the circle, running to his brother, who left an empty bottle fall on the floor.

"Sammy, what did you do?" Dean asked in a low, shocked voice, staring at his brother who turned to him and wiped his mouth, staring at his brother decisively:

"I'm going to say yes to Michael."

"But... Sam, it's me he wants!" Dean said in frustration, taking Sam by the front of his shirt and shaking him. "I'm not going to let you take that risk, Claudette, can you make another potion?"

Sam then held his brother by the wrists, making him release his shirt and whispering:

"I know you want to protect me Dean, I would do the same for you and say everything you're telling me now, but this is our battle, Not yours or mine. And it's because Michael wants you that I won't let you give up your body to him. I'll make the deal in your place."

"Sammy..." The older said, shaking his head in despair. "I can't let you do this..."

"But it's done. I've already taken the potion."

"Claudette!" The witch approached the brothers, and said worriedly:

"Dean, this potion is too complicated to do, you saw that I almost couldn't finish it the first time, and if I make a mistake, it's going to be fatal."

Dean ran his hands through his hair, feeling desperate and frustrated and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, saying:

"Please Dean..." Dean dropped his hand, seeing Sam determined and certain of his decision and sighed, shaking his head.

"I've been possessed by angels before, remember? I know you'll find a way to get Michael out of me when I get back with Castiel, Rowena and Crowley, and we'll save the world."

"I don't like your decision, but I accept it... Okay..." Dean finally said and then pulled Sam into a long hug and Sam returned, hugging him tightly, feeling Dean's hands grip the back of his jacket and Sam took a deep breath, before releasing himself from the embrace and turned to the witch:

"Call Michael."

Dean and Sam stood facing the circle of fire as Claudette stood behind them, repeating the spell over the bowl on her hands. And then, a strong light descended in the circle, and when it disappeared, it was Michael, in Adam Milligan's body, looking surprised, before seeing the Winchester and then focusing on Dean, staring coldly at the Winchester:

"I see you survived against my brother..."

"Let's go straight to the point, we're out of time Michael." Dean said angrily, moving closer to the fire.

Michael closed his eyes for a moment as he said:

"My... Nephew is alive... Even in the cage, I could hear the angel radio, and the consequences it has brought."

"And for that, we need your help." Sam said, aproaching too, and Michael opened his eyes, tightening them as he said coldly:

"My help? The last time we met, I was trying to accomplish my mission to defeat my brother and you not only stopped me, but locked me in the cage with him!"

There was anger in his eyes, but also a touch of desperation as he hugged himself, remembering when Lucifer had been with him in the cage.

"You know we had no choice, everything was out of control, including you." Sam said and the archangel laughed humorlessly:

"He tortured me day after day, driving me crazy slowly, and there were times when I couldn't even remember what I was!" His eyes were wide, remembering Lucifer in his mind, playing with him in a perverse way, showing the happy times of the two of them together and then, making him see the images of the other archangels being killed, trying to break him.

Sam sighed understandably because he had been tortured by him too, and Dean said loudly:

"If you want an apology, here it goes, I'm sorry, but we had no choice and we can't change what happened, but we can give you the opportunity to fight him again and this time, won't interrupt it."

"And why should I help you or trust you?" Michael asked sarcastically, staring at the brothers, still with his arms around himself, blocking the memories of the time in the cage.

"Because we know your mission is to defeat Lucifer and you want to finish it, but if you don't help us, we'll find a way to do it without you."

Michael didn't seem impressed or believedin them and Dean continued:

"And you're one of the responsable for Heaven in God's absence and He needs you there, everything is crumbling."

It seemed to have stirred up the archangel, who in his lucid days in the cage had missed heaven, had been preoccupied with the kingdom of his Father and his brothers, as well as determined to carry on with his mission of being responsible for defeating Lucifer.

But then he asked:

"And what makes you think I'm not going to change my mind after you let me go?"

"We won't hesitate to send you to the cage again." Sam said, lifting his chin and staring at him, and the archangel was surprised by the Winchester's determination. "And we're sorry for what happened to you in the cage, really, Michael, I'm sorry."

"And you trust me?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, knowing they would have to trust him and Sam said:

"We have no choice but to trust you, and we want to trust you, Michael."

And then Sam went through the flames with his suit jacket covering him, standing in front of Miguel, who frowned, reading his mind:

"I want Dean Winchester. He was born to be my vessel."

"The deal will be made with me, Michael, I've been possessed by angels and archangels before, and not only I'm stronger than my brother for this, but I want to come face to face with the archangel who was destined to possess me." Sam said determinedly, his eyes glowing like fire.

"Do you know the plan to die so we can go to the veil where Lucifer is, right? You read it in our minds... Because the potion that will ensure that the archangel and the human continue connected was taken by me."

Michael stared at him for a long time, finally accepting Sam's decision, seeing in the Winchesters' eyes not only that he was being sincere, but that Sam was strong and he would have his chance to accomplish the mission and accepted, even though he knew he would only have control over the vessel during the battle, but gave a chance that they were being honest with him.

It wasn't an easy task to defeat his brother Lucifer, who was his favorite, it hurts, but that was their fate, and Micheal didn't want other person or angel hurting his brother. If it was for someone to hurt the being he loved, then it'd be him.

Miguel then took a deep breath and made a move with his hands, and his sword of archangel appeared and he handed it to Sam, making his last question, his face softening:

"Samuel Winchester, are you prepared to say yes?"

There was a pause and Dean looked at his brother anxiously and Sam looked at Michael seriously and determinedly:

"Yes."

And the room was seized by an immense light, and then Michael's old vessel turned to ash as his true winged form came face to face with Sam, who had his eyes closed, and the archangel possessed him. And the light disappeared and Sam fell to the ground.

Dean ran to the circle, extinguishing the flames and kneeling beside his brother and taking him in his arms, shaking him.

"Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes, closing them for a moment, before opening them again and Dean helped him up, worried.

"I'm fine Dean, I can feel Miguel inside me, but I have control over my body." Sam assured him and Dean stared at him for a moment and felt it was true.

"Okay, Claudette..." And Dean went to the witch: "I need you to turn me into a sorcerer's apprentice."

The witch was surprised and Sam looked at him, shocked:

"Dean? Why?"

"I'm not going to let you into that veil alone, mainly because I still don't trust Michael completely, and also, it will be faster, I'll bring Castiel back to take the grace of Lucifer's son while you and Michael kill Lucifer and bring the others from the veil."

"Dean, this is crazy!"

"Crazy is you going to the veil without me. We are hunters, we are brothers and we are connected, if you go, I will go too, it's my fight too and I will be with my brother!"

Sam stared at his brother in surprise and then smiled in agreement.

"Can you do this, Claudette?" Sam asked and she nodded, but looked worried.

"It's possible, though I've never done it, but I'd have to train Dean to learn how to make objects levitate or control minds, but that could take days..."

"We don't have days..." Dean said then she closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair and trying to remember something and said:

"I could lend you a power temporarily, I've seen some witches do that, make you immortal."

"But won't the spell override when we... die?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Theoretically, even dying, the power of immortality would still make him fall into the category of supernatural as an immortal being and the veil is for supernatural beings, for example, even if a witch loose her powers, she would still be a supernatural being."

"How ironic, to gain immortality in order to be killed." Dean murmured, but he nodded and Claudette said confidently this time:

"It will work."

And half an hour later, she performed the spell, and Dean was wrapped in a green light and then noticed that his cuts from the last battle were beginning to disappear.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked and Dean checked the bruises that had disappeared one last time and said:

"Brand new and ready to go into the veil."

The brothers closed the curtains and spread salt on the doors and windows, ensuring that Claudette, who would watch over their bodies, would be fine.

Dean then made a huge circle of salt around the witch, who had her crystals and ingredients and the bodies of Rowena and Castiel there, with a spell so the bodies wouldn't start deteriorating as Sam handed the computer to her.

"Here, I've been following all the news about the Nephelim, it will be easier to locate him when we return, if you are accompanying." She nodded and Sam then hugged her, saying: "You have no idea of the help you gave us, Claudette, and I just want to thank you..."

"No, thank you, for believing I was capable of performing these spells." She smiled and Dean handed her a silver-bladed knife:

"Be safe, we'll be back soon, and thank you."

"I will stay and watch over your bodies and the activities of Nephelim. Be careful in the veil."

And then Sam and Dean got what they needed, like holy oil, guns and crosses and laid side by side inside the circle and they joined their hands, looking at each other and nodding, without releasing their hands.

Claudette then knelt, murmuring words in Latin and used the knife in Dean while Sam raised Michael's sword, looking at his own body. And after the pain, everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews pleaseeee

_I'd give anything to hear_

_You say it one more time_

_That the universe was made_

_Just to be seen by my eyes_

**Saturn-Sleeping at last**

 

_Dean was walking through the corridor of the bunker. He felt very awake and uneasy despite the fact that it was past midnight and then he stopped in front of Castiel's bedroom._

_The door was half open and Dean came in, seeing that except for the lamp, the room was dark and Castiel was sitting with his back to the door. Dean felt a huge wave of longing and relief, but then, he was surprised by the feeling, why did he felt like he missed him if Castiel was right there?_

_"Hey Cass, what are you doing?" He asked, approaching the angel and sitting beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Hello Dean..." Castiel replied calmly, opening his blue eyes and giving him a beautiful smile that made Dean's heart warm. "I'm watching the stars."_

_"Oh, and how do you do that?"_

_Castiel then took his hand and brought two fingers to Dean's forehead, touching it and the hunter was surprised by what he saw, closing his eyes._

_He could see the starry sky, the constellations he knew, and even a shooting star across the sky. It was one of the most beautiful and amazing things he had ever seen._

_"Some humans like to think of stars as the people they love and are gone, as a way to see them from their windows. And even from this huge distance, these stars would continue to watch over them..."_

_Dean opened his eyes and then held Castiel's wrist, his heart tight as he stared at the angel, worried._

_"Dean? Are you okay?"_

_"Promise me you won't distance yourself from me, Castiel." Dean pleaded and Castiel's confused look disappeared, his blue eyes then showing sadness._

_Dean in a bold move, pressed his forehead to Castiel's, feeling his warmth and even the scent of vanilla soap and closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concern with the angel who meant everything to him:_

_"Cass..."_

_The angel closed his eyes too, which were shining and placed a hand over Dean's, who intwined them._

_"You know I'm already in the veil, but we'll meet again somehow, here or there, Dean."_

And Dean suddenly woke up, looking up and seeing the lights of an elegant ceiling and closing his eyes for a moment, thinking of Castiel before raising his hands to his chest, searching for the hole from Claudette's knife.

When Sam awoke, he realized he was still inside the circle, along with Dean, who was also awake and frowning. Sam stood up, feeling his chest and seeing that there was no longer a hole from Michael's sword, which meant that they had reached the veil.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, getting up and adjusting his shirt and the brother nodded, standing up and looking around as they stepped out of the circle. Rowena's house looked the same, only without the bodies and without Claudette.

"And now, what do we do? Do we walk out the door?" Sam suggested and Dean shrugged, and nodded.

"Let's see what we'll find out there."

But when the two brothers walked through the door, they were taken by a very strong light, and when they opened their eyes, they were in the middle of a silent forest and the two looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, come on." Sam said and the two of them began to walk, to see if they could find their friends or Lucifer.

Even though it was a forest, there were no mosquitoes or bird noise, only the wind and the sky was a pale pink, as if it were the beginning of a sunset.

"I was expecting something a little sinister..." Dean commented, raising an eyebrow and Sam shook his head, but smiled.

"Well, I think walking in an extremely quiet forest is already sinister."

"Yeah, you're righ..."

"I can't believe it worked, I confess I felt a little afraid of being hit by Michael's sword." Sam said, frowning at the sword of the archangel he had used in himself and was now inside his body along with the Archangel. He could feel it.

"Yeah, me too." Dean admitted, remembering his last moment alive, when Claudette had used the blade he had given her, and closed his eyes for a second. It was odd to know that he was dead in a certain way, but alive in the veil. "At least we know Castiel and the others are here, somewhere."

"What will we do if we see Lucifer first?"

"We'll have to find a way to get to Castiel without him seeing, otherwise we won't be able to get him to the other side without Lucifer coming along."

"Right."

The brothers walked for almost two hours, but they barely felt tired or hot, as if the effect were diminished by being in the veil. When they reached a clearing, they saw a small cabin with a flowering garden and a pile of wood.

The two looked at each other before holding their guns that they had been surprised to see that had gone with them, even if they couldn't kill there, they were already dead in one way, only hurt.

They approached the cabin slowly, when the door opened, and the two stopped, startled, like the person that was coming out was.

"Rowena?" The brothers exclaimed in surprise, seeing the witch in her elegant red dress, her red hair hanging loose, fluttering in the wind.

Squinting and seeing the brothers, surprise, shock, and longing covered her face as she stared at them. Her eyes shone with emotion as she met Sam's eyes, who began to smile.

But then she pursed her lips, striding up to them, irritated, standing in front of the brothers and raising her hands in front of her, making the two brothers be hit by a green light and fall to the ground.

"What's your problem, witch, don't you recognize us anymore?" Dean asked, annoyed as he got up, still holding the silver blade and wiping the dirt off his shirt.

"Rowena... It's us." Sam said gently, standing up and staring at the witch in front of him, for whom he had been attracted to.

"Did Lucifer do something to her memory, too?" Dean asked confusedly and looked at Sam, who shook his head without understanding either.

"Don't talk like I'm not here, and don't even talk about that... That monster, your neanderthal in flannel." Rowena finally said, shaking her head and staring at them in disappointment, hugging herself.

"So if you know who we are, why did you attack us, damn?" Dean asked, angry.

"Because you're here!" She said angryly, shaking her head and then looking at them, suspicious, "What did you two do?"

She couldn't believe they were there, especially Sam. After she'd recorded Sam's video, she'd thought she'd never see the hunter again, but there he was with his brother and it could only mean that magic was involved.

Her heart was racing in joy to see Sam, seeing that he seemed to have accepted her video, but she also felt angry and annoyed to see that the two had made one more stupid sacrifice.

"What?" Dean asked even more confused. "We asked for help from your witch colleague, Claudette, to die so we could reach the veil and find you and the othres."

"What? I can't believe... You shouldn't have done it."

"We did it for you Rowena, I did it for you." Sam said honestly, the last words low, but clear.

It seemed to disarm Rowena for a moment, and she stared at Sam in surprise, shaking her head slowly and he continued:

"We found your videos..." But he knew this was a conversation for later. "A big fissure is covering most part of the sky, making it difficult for the angels to appear, who are struggling against these consequences in Heaven."

"We tried your spell to summon Castiel, but we thought Lucifer must be with him so we asked for Claudette's help." Dean continued, lowering his weapon. "And the only way we found to solve all this was to get in the veil. Claudette lent me a spell for immortality and..."

"And I made a deal with Michael."

Rowena was shocked, her lips parted, but she seemed unable to say anything, holding a hand to her mouth and Sam continued:

"The plan is to take Castiel to the other side to remove the grace of Lucifer's son and then destroy the veil to kill Lucifer and save you, Castiel, Crowley and the others."

"And why leave here?" She asked in a strange voice, staring at them and Sam stared at her confused as Dean sighed.

"Okay... I guess your little red head must be tired too, so why don't we go in for a little rest and tomorrow when the day light come, you explain it better to us, before we go after Castiel."

And Dean cast a discreet glance to Sam, who was frowning, not understanding the witch. Sam stared at him and Dean's gaze said, _I'll give you some time to talk._

"The daylight won't come. There is only sunrise and sunset."

"My God... What a crazy place you've created..." Dean said, staring up at the still pale pink sky.

"I'm sorry it doesn't look like a road full of motels and bars."

"Well, it's cool. Come on, why don't you prepare one of your teas before we rest?" He suggested, seeing the old Rowena appear and he smiled as she rolled her eyes as he pushed her toward the cabin. He had never imagined a friendly relationship with the witch, but since the incident in which she had helped him retrieve his memories, things had begun to change.

"Get you the tea, I'm not your maid, Dean Winchester."

"And the witch is back." He said winking as he entered the cabin, leaving her behind.

Rowena then started walking toward the cabin too, feeling Sam's eyes on her back and it made her nervous, but he stopped her from reaching the door, holding her by the wrist and turning her to him, her curls flying and she hissed, looking indignant, but also nervous.

"Release me..."

"No Rowena."

"Samuel..."

"You may even hate me for what I did, say it, but we have to talk." He said seriously, looking into her eyes, feeling frustrated, aroused, irritated.

She kept her gaze steady, staring him, even though her heart was pounding and she said:

"I hate you, Samuel, I hate you..."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy, today is my birthday! Have a good read and reviews please!!

_Say you hate_

_Say you hate me_

_Just say some_

_Just say something_

**Just Say-Extreme Music**

 

Sam and Rowena stared at each other for a moment. Sam knew she didn't exactly hate him, Rowena wanted to push him away.

Sam looked at the cabin quickly, before dragging Rowena by the wrist into the woods:

"Come with me." He managed to drag her into the woods, before the witch started to fight to get free, hissing a few words in Latin, but then there was a click, and Rowena looked at her wrists, seeing that he had locked her wrists with a witch's handcuff that he had brought too.

Sam didn't want to do that, knew how much she hated being in the handcuffs, but he had no choice, seeing that the witch had tried to attack him again to avoid him and he sighed as she pulled her wrists hard to pull away from him.

"Take off this disgusting thing from me now, Samuel!"

"I'm sorry, Rowena, I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to make you stay and listen to me."

And then he tugged lightly on the chains so as not to hurt her, leading her to a part farther from the cabin. The walk had been quiet, and when they stopped, the witch stretched her wrists, indicating the handcuffs, and Sam nodded, taking a deep breath and releasing her.

When Sam put the cuffs away, Rowena sighed, folding her arms and looking at Sam, serious. The hunter didn't know where to start, everything had happened so fast, he had been happy to see that she was fine in the veil, that he hadn't stopped to think how she must be feeling with everything that had happened.

He then ran a hand over his face, brushing away his hair, seeing that she was still staring at him and he asked in a tired voice:

"Do you really hate me, Rowena?"

She bit her lip, looking away, and Sam took a step forward, lifting her chin and leaving her face in the same height as his, seeing her cheeks turning slightly pink, staring at him intensely, her eyes full of desire but also affectionate. Her red lips parted and she said in a soft and full of desire voice:

"I hate you for being so attracted to you, Samuel."

And that was enough to make Sam lose his control and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers, the hand that was on her face burying in the red curls and the other, lowering to her waist, bringing the body of the witch against his, feeling her body respond to his.

Rowena's surprise didn't stop her from responding to the kiss. The witch, with her heart racing and fevered body kissed him intensely, her hands going up to the front of his shirt, holding to the giant body. She'd had many men over the centuries, including Abraham Lincolm, but she had never been attracted to them as she was to Sam, and she had never felt that surge of affection, excitement, passion.

Sam's tongue soon asked for passage, and Rowena parted her lips, letting a sigh escape through them, while the hand on her waist lowered to her thigh, massaging her and making Rowena hold his shirt with more force as he lifted her thigh firmly and she slid it around his waist, putting one hand over his shoulder, squeezing it as her back found the trunk of a tree.

Adrenaline rushed through Sam's body and he had never imagined the size of his attraction, his feelings for her until he had seen her in the veil and now, kissing her.

Sam broke the kiss to breathe, leaning his lips once more against hers again, but lightly, before raising them to Rowena's ear, whispering:

"I'm attracted to you too, Rowena, more than I can say."

Rowena shook her head and stared at Sam in surprise, her brow furrowed and lips parted, seeing his sincerity and desire, and then they kissed passionately.

Sam pressed his body to hers and Rowena could feel his desire through his jeans, one leg between hers and Sam felt pleased to feel the moisture she left on his knee too, seeing that she was also being affected.

When they broke the kiss, Sam looked into Rowena's eyes, which were full with passion and longing for him, and her heart stared beating fast as he lowered her leg and stroked her cheek, staring at her in a mixture of affection and desire that melted her heart in a way she hadn't expect.

"Ro... Not here in the woods."

"Ok..." She murmured, smirking, but her eyes shone. "Is your brother asleep?"

"Come on..." Sam murmured, taking her by the hand and guiding her back to the cabin.

He knew the two of them had to talk and he didn't intend to drop the subject, but at that moment Rowena wanted him and he wanted her.

When they reached the cabin, they saw that the lights were off and everything was quiet, proving that Dean had gone to rest, or because he was tired or, to give them privacy and, Sam shook his head, grateful.

Passing through the door, Rowena stepped past Sam, not letting go of his hand, leading them to the door of her bedroom, and when the door closed, she murmured some words in Latin, letting Sam curious.

"It's for the bedroom stay sound proof." She answered, and seeing the tip of her tongue between her teeth, Sam closed the distance between them, placing both hands on her waist and whispering:

"Are you sure?"

"Don't make me wait." She replied, running her hands down his back, but she felt warmed by his words.

Sam smiled, kissing her as one of his hands raised from her waist, gentle yet resolutely to her left breast, drawing a sigh from the redhead and feeling her chest rise and fall with her breath, while massaging her breast.

Rowena's hands found the front of his shirt and her delicate yet skillful fingers began to open the buttons one by one, revealing his chest, running a hand through it and feeling his firmness, using one finger to scratch it lightly, from his chest to his abdomen, admiring the sensation.

She already knew that he should have a very strong body from years of hunting on the road, but she was still surprised by his firmness.

Sam grunted into the kiss, holding her waist steadier as his hand teased her breast, closing around it. His lips trapped her upper lip and sucking it, before releasing and realizing that Rowena had liked it.

The two stopped the kiss so Rowena could help him get rid of his shirt. Sam pressed his forehead to the witch's, breathing fast, bending over because of their height difference, but that didn't matter to him. She was perfect for him, in his opinion.

The witch's lips were red and she smiled, before lowering her eyes to see what she was doing, pushing the shirt open around his shoulders and watching it fall to the floor and then, pushed Sam to the wall, taking control with a malicious smile, surprising the hunter who looked to her and smiled, before grunting as he felt her hands on his belt, and kissed him.

Rowena's hands undid his waistband and opened the button and then let one hand run inside, feeling his firmness and size, surprised but pleased, caressing his member and running a fingernail over it to tease him, before holding him again, massaging it with her hand and feeling the first drops.

Sam reacted, pushing his body toward her touch, knowing that if she continued to touch him like that, he wouldn't be able to hold back and so he broke the kiss, holding Rowena's wrists with one hand, running the other down her back.

His lips went to the witch's neck and she tipped her head back with her heart racing at the sensation, knowing that Sam's hand was holding her.

Sam then found the zipper of the dress and opened it slowly, pulling down the sleeves of the dress, revealing Rowena's beautiful body, making Sam swallow, watching the smaller body that was beautiful and fit into his.

"You're beautiful Rowena..."

"Thank you, Samuel, you're very... Muscular."

Sam laughed, and then he used one foot and then the other to get rid of his shoes, removing his pants, before picking her up in his arms, depositing her on the bed and staying on top.

Rowena didn't have time to react when she felt the mattress on her back and then Sam caught her lips as his hands ran down her body. One hand lowered to her right breast while the other explored her abdomen, down to the hem of her black lingerie, and slowly pulling it aside, and Rowena propped one foot over the bed, bending her knee and reacting to his touch while she embraced him.

Sam's fingers then began to caress her superficially first, causing Rowena to break the kiss, sighing, and when he felt her wet, he began to caress her with one finger and then another, feeling her react and go even further toward the fingers.

Sam's lips went to her cheek, down again to her neck, reaching her right breast, replacing his hand with his lips, and his lips with his fingers made Rowena tremble. Sam then removed her last piece, bringing a hand to Rowena's face and she opened her eyes, smiling and Sam smiled, kissing her lips lightly.

The two looked at each other, and then Rowena hugged him back as Sam positioned himself gently above her and the witch said:

"I won't break, Samuel."

"Ro..." The hunter stared at her, she was smaller than him and all delicate, though she was powerful and he, large and somewhat coarse after years on the road with his brother, but seeing the determined look of the witch's face, he nodded, kissing her lips and then, with one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, he felt Rowena's legs wrap around him and he moved, bringing them together.

It was even more perfect than Sam and Rowena could imagine. The hunter interrupted the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, breathing fast as he felt Rowena's fingernails leave marks on his back.

He caressed her face, staring into the witch's bright eyes with warmth and passion and she smirked, nodding and leaning up, kissing him, feeling Sam move and she whispered his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos pleasee!

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

**Say Something-Christina Aguilera**

 

Some time later, they were both resting in bed, tired but satisfied. Rowena was lying over his chest, clad in Sam's flannel shirt, which she used to complain about but now was keeping her warm, along with the warmth of his body. Sam had one arm around her waist and the other, stroking the witch's red hair, making her smile.

They knew that because they were attracted to each other, it would be great, but it had been much better, it had been perfect, and now, each one was lost in thought, in what had happened and in what was to happen.

Rowena's fingers found the tattoo to prevent him from being possessed by demons on Sam's chest, caressing the spot with her fingertips, and then she pressed her lips there, feeling the firmness of his chest and his scent mingled with the sweat that now enveloped her too, but she didn't care. It was even sexy.

"Who could have imagined that such a young man could do half of the things that you did in bed, huh?" She murmured maliciously, feeling one of his legs move between hers, reminding her of how sensitive she was, but also ready for more.

"I'm 34, Rowena." Sam murmured, rolling his eyes and kissing her hair, while his hand on her waist caressed her, but he smiled, knowing it had been more than good for her.

And Sam was already beginning to feel his body respond to hers, knowing he would never tire of her. It had been perfect.

"Yeah, 34 years of learning achieved."

Sam's hand slipped beneath the shirt, wandering over her belly, and he felt a scar there that he hadn't noticed when he'd been mapping her body.

His fingers trailed gently around the scar, moving away from Rowena to see the mark. It was a thin white line, and this aroused his curiosity.

"What is that scar?"

"It's a long story..." She replied with a sigh, but seeing Sam's curiosity, who was tracing the scar, she sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and hugging her knees, covered by the shirt, and Sam sat too bringing her into his arms and setting her there, and she relaxed, feeling his arms spread around her.

"It was after I became a witch. I... I wanted to take revenge on Fergus's father for leaving me pregnant and with nothing." She said, voice loaded with venom and Sam held her hand and she relaxed a little. "Then I invaded the place he lived, killing his henchmen with my new power, I was strong but before I could kill him, he hit me with his sword made with iron, I killed him and left, but I was hurt and that's when Oskar's family saved me and his mother sewed me."

"But why did you leave the scar?" Sam asked, trying to control his grip around her because of the anger he felt for Crowley's father. He could understand what Rowena had become today, though it didn't justify and if the man wasn't already dead, Sam would return in the past to make him pay.

"It was a way to make me remember why I became what I am today, a witch who will never be deceived and humiliated by another man." She said seriously.

Sam felt his heart tighten at the way men had treated her and the witchs that had condemned her before she showed her power. The hunter lifted her chin, making Rowena look at him and he wanted to ask something, but decided to ask another question first:

"Why did you ask before, if you had to leave the veil?"

Rowena's back stiffened for a moment and she tried to get out of his arms, but Sam hugged her.

"Tell me please." He asked, his voice worried.

Rowena closed her eyes, sighing as she turned to him, opening her eyes and saying truthfully:

"Because it's not so bad here." Sam looked at her in surprise. "Fergus is here somewhere, alive and not dead as it would have been without the veil. Believe me or not, though it's hard to get things between me and him to be okay, I want to get along with him."

"Rowena..."

"And though Lucifer is here too, he might even try to hurt me, but he can't kill me like he did." Seeing Sam's worried face, she said shaking her head, irritated and haunted: "You don't know how bad it was to die this time. He tortured me mentally and physically, before he hit me and cut me, smashing my head while he lit a lighter... "

Sam's heart squeezed as he felt his stomach twist and he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and for a moment, he was shocked to feel something wet on his face. In three years he had never seen the witch shed a tear.

Touched, yes, but never cried, and when she realized she had let a tear slip, Rowena pressed her nails to his shoulders as she kissed him more voraciously. When they were out of breath, Rowena shoved him with one hand, making Sam lie down, and then, in a mixture of anger and longing, she began to spread kisses down his chest, keeping her hands over his shoulders as her lips trailed down his abdomen, until she reached his member.

Sam stared at the ceiling with parted lips. He knew that was what she wanted, having seen the desire in her eyes, or he would have prevented it. She was wary and often an unreliable witch, but she was showing that she had a heart for the people close to her and that she felt something for Sam and those feelings matched his. He wanted her.

"Rowena..."

"I want you to feel my mouth..." She whispered and Sam called out her name.

One of his hands went to her hair, massaging her scalp as her mouth enveloped him. Rowena moved her lips in a furious, yet sensual rhythm around him, realizing that it was what they both wanted because even though Sam kept a hold on her hair, keeping her head down, it was a pressure that if she moved away, Sam would let the pressure go.

Her heart pounded, knowing more than ever that Sam wasn't like other men. He was strong, firm and even coarse, but he was good and it made her have feelings for him, even if it frustrated her.

A few minutes later, Sam felt his breathing slow down and he sat on the bed, bending his legs and pulling Rowena up, meeting her eyes, satisfied and he smiled, before staring at her lips and kissing her and she corresponded.

"I know how awful it was Rowena..." Sam began, after breaking off the kiss and she stared at him, biting her lip, her eyes slightly furrowed and he wrapped one arm around her, his other hand caressing her face.

"I've been tortured with fire, too." And he drew his foot closer, showing Lady Bervell's huge, ugly burn on his foot.

Surprised, the witch lifted a hand to his foot, running her fingers gently around the scar, making Sam shiver, tracing the mark, and he lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

"But I can't imagine the size of the pain if it was my whole body, after the torture."

"What's the point, Samuel?"

"But we have the chance to defeat Lucifer with Michael inside of me instead of letting him stuck here. I know that here you have a certain control, but do you really want to stay here indefinitely, away from the world and things that you enjoy? Away from the people you love?" He whispered, and Rowena, though her eyes shone, raised an eyebrow.

"Samuel, you know I don't feel love." But that didn't hurt Sam.

"You said you want to get along with Crowley. That means there's a feeling involved, even if you can't love yet." And his eyes flashed. "And in the video and in the forest, you said you were attracted to me. That is enough for me. I won't be able to be in the veil after the battle because I will be human and I imagine Crowley will want to take over hell again..."

"Samuel..." The witch said, staring at him and Sam held her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Destiel...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap is pure Destiel

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_

_I wanna feel like I am floating_

_Instead of constantly exploding_

_In fear and loathing_

**Fear and loathing-Marina and the Diamonds**

 

When Sam and Rowena emerged from the bedroom, Dean didn't look surprise and even smiled while serving tea and omelette for the three of them. Dean exchanged a look with Sam, seeing that everything was fine between his brother and the witch and was happy for him.

"My my, Dean... Who would have thought you were so domesticated?" Rowena said, raising an eyebrow and serving herself.

Dean rolled his eyes as he ate his omelette, and pointed his fork at Sam.

"Well I'm the oldest... I'm known for many other endowments too."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed looking at him indignantly but also amused and the witch rolled her eyes, drawing her chair closer to Sam, and making a gesture with her fingers that made Dean's fork break.

"I assure you the Giant has some endowments that you don't have..."

Things were normal among the three again.

When they finished eating, they then prepared for what they would do in the veil.

"Rowena, after Castiel died, didn't you see him here?" Dean asked.

"No, we agreed that we wouldn't go looking for each other until we were sure Lucifer wasn't following us."

"But it seems Lucifer should already be waiting for Castiel. He must bee wanting to torture you one by one..." Sam said with a sigh and Rowena grabbed a crystal that had been destroyed with her.

"I'll try to find him, but it won't be easy because the time and space here are very different." She said, concentrating on the crystal as Sam and Dean got close to her.

The witch's eyes turned white as she looked up and then blinked, lowering her head and Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did it work?"

"Lucifer is northwest of here, 30 miles on an abandoned farm outside the nearest town." She told them and Dean lifted his jaw saying:

"I'll go find Castiel and you guys, go after Crowley."

Dean had been suffering with Castiel's death, but knowing that he was in the veil, hope had returned and he wouldn't allow anything else to happen to him. He needed him by his side.

"What? You won't go there alone, Dean!" Sam said, standing up and Dean stood up too, serious:

"Listen to me, Sam. Lucifer must be planning to capture your witch and her son too." Rowena opened her mouth, but he interrupted her: "We can't risk him capturing her alone or with you, otherwise we won't be able to do what we planned. Take Cass to Earth to remove the Nephelim's grace and you and Michael to confront Lucifer when Rowena destroy the veil."

Sam shook his head, worried, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder:

"I know you're worried about me, but it's going to be ok, I'll be able to get back with Cass."

"Ok, but how will we know Lucifer didn't capture you too?" Sam asked.

"If in 2 days I don't show up here, it's because I was captured. So we have 2 days to find Castiel and Crowley and meet here."

Sam nodded and then Rowena sighed, getting up and picking up some things from the kitchen cupboard and handed it to Dean, who was surprised. A hex bag and two weapons.

"Wooo Rowena, where did you get the guns?"

"Don't ask, because it would be too complicated to your little brain." She said with her hands on her hips."It won't cause much damage, but it'lll give you a few seconds more. The hex bag is to paralyze your oponent for a few seconds as well."

"Well, thank you!" Dean said in surprise and she raised an eyebrow, but gave him a small smile.

"Be careful with that bastard."

Dean put the guns and his knife in his pockets along with the holy oil and others objects that had came with him in his pocket and then he and Sam hugged tightly and Sam said:

"Try not to do any bigger idiocy than go after Lucifer And if you and Castiel don't come back in two days, I'll come after you."

"I know, Sammy, take care of yourself while you're looking for Crowley and..." He indicated Rowena with his eyes. "Have fun."

Dean then took a deep breath, checked his weapons one last time and waved to Sam and Rowena, walking out the door determined to find his blue-eyed angel and never let him go again.

\--

Rowena and Sam gathered what they needed, hex bags, salt, knives, and weapons to go search for Crowley.

When the witch separated everything in the bedroom, she went to the window, and stared up at the sky, trying to disguise her concern for going to find Crowley and be face to face with Lucifer. For when she was going to destroy the veil, for Sam. Because of him.

She took a deep breath and Sam then appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around the witch's waist and he felt her tremble as she rested her head on his chest, one hand still holding the curtain away from the window and the other entwined with his.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Samuel..."

Sam knew that a small part of her was still afraid of destroying the veil and going after her son, whom she hadn't spoken to since the day they had sent his son back to his time.

"Rowena, I know you feel safe here, but I promise you that Lucifer or any other foe will have to face me to get to you. I don't have much, I'm not rich, but you'll be safe. There are witches that could learn from you and even partner up with hunters, as we have done in recent months, you are one of the most powerful witches out there, you don't need to fear, not only because of me, but because you are strong."

And Sam brushed his lips on her hair, drawing her back closer to his chest, feeling the adrenaline in his body as he said:

"You said that you were feeling something for me, and I have feelings for you, but regardless of you choice to stay in the bunker or not, my promise will stand. I want you."

Rowena's heart beat fast and her hand dropped slowly, releasing the curtain, and she turned to Sam. She'd never imagined having anything to do with one of the Winchesters out of their deals, much less having strong feelings for him as she did now, being in Sam's arms made the idea of staying in the bunker very atractive.

She then stood on tiptoe and her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him. Sam responded to the kiss with passion, his hands lowering to her waist and lifting her up, to make her sit on the window sill, standing between her legs.

The kiss was intense and Rowena scraped his neck sensuously, making Sam shiver until his hands went to the hem of her dress, lifting it up to her waist, then lowering her lingerie, breaking the kiss.

"Sam..." The hunter's lips went to her left thigh, kissing and biting lightly there and Rowena closed her eyes, tipping her head back against the glass, running her fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam felt his desire for her grow, hearing her call his name and caress his hair, and he smiled, raising his lips to her center, tasting her. Rowena's lips parted in an O in ecstasy as Sam caressed her with his lips.

"Oh... So good..."

"Good enough for you to go with me to the bunker?" He whispered, lifting his head so he could look at her smiling, his eyes dark with desire.

"I want you Giant, more than I need you..." Sam stared at her, heart racing and she smiled softly, feeling warm: "That's a yes."

And his smile widened, his eyes shining with emotion, before his lips lowered to her center again.

\--

Two hours later, Sam and Rowena were ready to leave and Sam asked:

"Did you see in your crystal where Crowley is?"

"I don't need to... I have a feeling I know where we're going to find him." She said, raising an eyebrow and Sam nodded, following the witch.

Three hours later, they had left the forest and followed the road, reaching a neighboring town, and Sam held his blade, while Rowena, a hex bag.

Rowena led them to a bar called Hell's Drink and she took a deep breath before they entered. The place was deserted, except for Crowley, who was sitting facing the counter with a drink in his hands.

"Hello mother." He said without turning, as if he wasn't surprise, but inside, he was confused by the relief of seeing that she was well.

"Hello, Fergus." The witch said, pulling off her overcoat, and Sam came over and said in a low voice:

"I'll keep an eye on the outside and give you both privacy." Rowena nodded, turning to Sam gratefully, and he kissed her forehead gently as Crowley turned, after hearing Sam, surprised to see him there

"Moose?"

"Hi Crowley, good to see you're fine." And with a nod, he left the family, knowing they needed this conversation.

Rowena then sat down next to her son, and the two were silent for a few seconds, until she tentatively said:

"Fergus I... I'm glad the plan worked out and you're alive, in a way..."

"I always thought your happiness was to see me defeated." The demon said, raising an eyebrow and sipping his drink.

"Because you and I were always trying to hurt each other." She said with a sigh, staring at him and feeling her heart tighten. "I made a mistake in the past to leave you and deceive you when I reappeared, and we were always trying to defeat the other, but..."

"But?"

"But I want to try to make things alright between us. I know I closed my heart so I wouldn't feel love but... But Fergus, I want to get along with you, you're my son and I care for you, you're very important to me and I've only realized it in the last few days..." She admitted, sincere.

"Mother..." Crowley stared at her in surprise, his brow furrowed as he felt something inside him warm as he had never felt before.

He was tired of the quarrels and stunts between them, and he could see that Rowena wasn't pretending, she reslly meant that and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry for Oskar, mother." He admitted, staring at her sincerely, and she nodded with a small smile. "I admit I was jealous of how you treated him."

"And I'm sorry for my grandson Crowley, I was insensitive to how you felt when he sacrificed himself."

The witch then slowly put her hand over his on the counter and said, sincere and with a maternal smile he had never seen:

"You are my son and it means a lot to me, never forget, okay?"

"OK mother."

And the two then smiled and slowly gave the first hug since when he had been a baby. The hug was full of feelings and Crowley wrapped his arms around her as Rowena stroked his hair. After a while, they broke the hug and Crowley raised an eyebrow, indicating the door:

"Moose, really mother?"

"Ah Fergus, do you want details?"

"No, I don't want to know what you guys have been doing." He replied with a grimace, and despite their provocations, there were feelings between mother and son now, and Crowley could see that Rowena had strong feelings for Sam and smiled, knowing that the Winchester were good people, especially Sam.

\--

When Sam walked into the bar, he smiled as he saw Crowley sipping his glass as he rolled his eyes at what Rowena was telling him, smirking, but he could tell that things were all right between them.

"Ah Moose... Now that you're here, tell me the fascinating story of how you ended up in the veil." And he poured a beer for Sam, who explained about Claudette, the spell, the deal with Michael and the rebellion in Hell.

"Well, some months ago I was tired of hearing my demons complaining and talking about Lucifer, but the time I've been here reminded me of why I worked so hard as a crossroad demon to become King of Hell, and now I realize how much I enjoy being King and giving orders." Crowley admitted.

And it was true, he had spent his days in the veil, some demons coming and going and being expulsed by him and it had reminded him of the times when he'd been a crossroad demon, near a bar with a dream of becoming king. And now, he was willing to go back and take his place, give orders, as his mother had told him several times, and help the Winchester defeat Lucifer.

"Does that mean you're going to help us?" Sam asked in surprise and Crowley nodded.

"Of course, what would the Winchester do without the Macleods?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come and they will go make us special_

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give me up_

**Not about Angels-Birdy**

 

Dean had been walking for hours and hours without feeling tired because of the veil. Despite his concern for Castiel and his brother on another mission, he kept a watchful eye on any sign of Lucifer or another supernatural being.

Dean finally reached the town Rowena had told him about, but he had no way of knowing exactly how many hours he had spent, he could only know when the day began and ended because of the sunrise and sunset that never ended.

He passed by the streets and deserted houses and followed one street, until he reached another road that led out of town and toward the farm where Castiel was. Dean grabbed his knife and the hex bag as he approached the fence and all he could see in his mind was Castiel asking for help.

He spotted the barn and then began pouring the holy oil in front of the place, forming a huge line on the farm to burn it when Lucifer appeared to buy time.

Quietly, Dean approached the barn, peering through the wooden door and saw Castiel, his arms tied by ropes around a wooden column and a circle with symbols to keep angels trapped around him. He had his eyes closed, his face covered with bruises and cuts as well as his clothes and he looked exhausted.

Dean's eyes filled with worries and then hatred toward Lucifer. Spreading the rest of the holy oil in front of the door, he then entered and ran to Castiel.

"Cas..." Dean whispered in a mix of relief and concern as he cut the ropes that bound him and erased the circle so he could take the angel away.

"Dean..." The angel opened his eyes, frowning in pain and then looking into Dean's eyes, surprised. "How did you come to the veil?"

"I'll explain later, we need to get out of here."

He then propped Castiel against a column and hurried out, seeing a distant figure approaching and Dean lighted the lighter over the oil lines, forming a huge line of fire from one end of the farm to the other, buying him time.

Passing one of Castiel's arms around his neck and holding the angel tightly around his waist, Dean began to guide Castiel through the back door toward the exit of the ranch to take another path to Rowena's cabin.

When he felt they were far enough, arriving at a roadside motel, Dean helped Castiel in so he could rest for a bit, for soon Lucifer would be hunting them.

"Lay down a little Castiel." Dean said, helping the angel to lie down in bed gently, running his rough but gently fingers ovrr the angel's bruises, seeing that they were already healing and felt him tremble a little at his touch, but in a good way.

Castiel lifted a hand, touching Dean's cheek, his heart racing.

"It's a good thing that we can't die here in the veil, otherwise I wouldn't have the opportunity to see your beautiful green eyes again." The angel murmured, sincere, opening a beautiful smile.

Dean shook his head, staring at the angel with a smile, and then leaned over and placed his lips against Castiel's for a moment on a kiss, but then, took a step back.

Both seemed surprised by Dean's action. Castiel, because feelings were still a new thing for him, although his body would always get warm with the presence of the hunter, feeling happy, protected and he began to think that he was learning to love, to love the human in front of him and could see Dean's conflict in front of him and that made him feel sad.

For years, Dean had been in conflict with what he felt for his angel, and then, when things would get bewildered, he'd chase women in bars. But the feeling that was turning into love for the angel was always there and had intensified when he had lost Castiel and felt empty and sad, but now that he had kissed Castiel, he didn't know how to react.

Dean walked away from the angel, walking to the window and turning his back to him, closing his eyes for a moment, still feeling the electricity of the kiss.

"How long does it take for you to heal?" He finally asked and Castiel sighed, sitting up and staring at his back.

"I heal quickly. I was weak because Lucifer would constantly tortured me."

"But how did he get to you?" Dean asked, closing his hands in fists over the windkw still, feeling angry at Lucifer and at himself for not being better to the angel.

"I died at the same time he got stuck on the other reality so we came here together." Castiel explained, wishing Dean could look at him. "I couldn't get away because although spells and items to catch angels and other supernatural creatures only work for a few minutes here, Lucifer would constantly redraft the circle so I couldn't flee or cure myself."

"Get some rest Castiel, we'll leave soon."

And Dean left, sitting outside not only to vigil, but to clear his mind and focus on the love he felt for the angel and apologize for running away from him after the kiss.

Castiel, inside, was staring at his hands, sad on his lap, casting a glance at the window and seeing Dean's hair and feeling bad not only because Dean had left him there, but for letting Dean feel what he was feeling for him and be an angel who had left his human, which he should protect, in that embarassing situation.

A few minutes later, when Castiel looked in the mirror beside him, he realized that his bruises had disappeared and that he was feeling stronger.

"Dean? I think we can go now." Castiel announced as he opened the door.

"OK let's go."

And the two began to walk on the deserted road, seeing only the electricity poles and trees. Dean walked further, but every now and then he would glance at Castiel, who was walking a little behind, and the hunter felt like a complete idiot and stopped walking. Castiel, who was behind him, stopped walking too, frowning in concern.

"Dean, what happened?"

Dean turned to the angel with a sad smile, shaking his head and said:

"I'm sorry, Cass, I was such an idiot with you back in the motel."

Castiel stared at him, tilting his head to the side as Dean approached him and Castiel felt his heart, the heart of his vessel speed as the hunter stopped in front of him, and said sincere and sad:

"I was confused, because I never imagined falling in love with an angel, only for women and even with them, I hardly felt anything beyond desire and for a one night stand."

"But with you Castiel, at first you got on my nerves, but gradually you entered my heart and not only became one of the most important people in my life, but someone for whom my feelings left the friendship field. I want you, I need you and I love you."

Castiel stared at Dean in abconfused, emotional and lost way, arms outstretched at his sides and Dean took another step toward the angel, guiding him to lean against the pole behind him.

"And my fear, besides losing you, is because you are an angel, a pure creature who shouldn't like a condemned hunter like me." And Dean rested his forehead on his shoulder, feeling his eyes fill with tears and to his surprise, Castiel lifted a hand and stroked his hair gently.

"It's okay, Dean..." The angel whispered gently and Dean opened his eyes in surprise, still with his forehead over his shoulder. "You're not condemned Dean, you were chosen by God for this battle and you know it..."

"As an angel on a mission in Earth, I could see humans differently than some of my brothers, their good side and you, Dean Winchester taught me what love is, a pure feeling."

"And I... And I love you, Dean, even though I'm not one of the women you're always chasing..." Castiel finished, nervous and Dean looked up, staring at Castiel and digesting his statement, feeling a huge happiness and smiled:

"Castiel, didn't you hear what I told you? I don't feel anything for them."

And seeing the happiness in the angel's face, Dean rested one hand above Castiels head, on the pole and the other, held the side of his head, leaning slowly and kissing him, this time without retreating.

Castiel felt his body float, as if he were using his wings, being overwhelmed by the love he felt for Dean, and the love also flowed from the hunter, as he brought both hands to Dean's face, corresponding to the kiss.

Castiel then parted his lips as Dean started kissing him more insistent and full of passion, and Dean pressed him harder against the pole, but keeping the affection and love he felt in every touch and gesture.

When they parted they were out of breath and Dean pressed his forehead to his, surprised and smiling, seeing Castiel with the same expression.

"Was it good?" Dean asked curiously, stroking his cheek and Castiel nodded, his eyes shining.

"It was incredible Dean..."

"I want to do so many things to you right now, my angel, but it'll have to wait untill we get back to the bunker." Dean promised fervently, kissing his lips lightly and making Castiel blush, raising a hand to stroke the hunter's hair and then, he remembered something:

"Dean, how did you cross the veil?"

"We made a partnership with a witch named Claudette and she lent me immortality."

And Dean explained briefly about Rowena's symbols, the deal with Michael and about dying. Castiel seemed concerned about the deal with Michael, knowing that he would keep an eye on him, and knowing that Dean had asked for a witch power to die, he felt touched.

Castiel lowered his hand to Dean's chest, seeing the first buttons open and touching the spot where Claudette had used the knife, but there was nothing there and smiled as Dean closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep his body and desire under control.

"We have to go..." Dean whispered, opening his eyes and staring at Castiel's blues, who nodded. "We'll be together, whatever happens."

"Together, Dean."

\--

When Castiel and Dean reached Rowena's cabin, they saw the witch, Sam, and Crolwey waiting for them.

"Dean, Cass, thank God you're alive!" Sam said, hugging his brother and then the angel, before looking at him worriedly: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam, Lucifer could only torture me here, but not kill me."

"Angel..." Rowena and Crowley said together and Castiel was surprised to see the two of them together without arguing, before greeting them with his hands over their shoulders and Crowley said to Dean:

"It's good to see you alive Squirrel."

And Dean shook his head, patting Crolwey's back and saying:

"It's good to see you in a good mood, too, Crowley." He then looked at everyone and asked: "Now that we're all together, what's the next step?"

"I'm going to lift the veil to the living world so you, Castiel and Fergus can follow with the plan to keep things under control in Hell and remove the Nephelim's." Rowena said, touching the pendant around her neck, while Sam held her other hand steadily, knowing that soon it would be time to call Michael. "But I have to remind you that when I lift the veil, it will take 5 minutes to close it again and any other being will be able to pass through me, including Lucifer."

"I can be the last to leave and help slow down the dog." Crowley offered, despite Rowena's worried gaze, and the others agreed.

"It'll work, it's Earth's last hope." Sam said, taking a deep breath and nodding at Rowena. "Lift the veil."


	10. Chapter 10

_Come on baby_

_Don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand_

_Don't fear the reaper_

**Don't fear the Reaper-Blue Oyster**

 

Rowena closed her eyes, holding the pendant with both hands, saying the Latin words to lift the veil. Her body began to glow in a blue light and she said:

"Hurry!"

"Hold on, we'll be back soon." Castiel said, heading toward Rowena and passing through her.

Dean turned to Sam, not wanting to leave his brother with Lucifer, but he knew it was necessary and that Michael would be with him.

"I'm coming back as fast as I can Sam, I promise."

"I know Dean... Find the Nephelim." The two then exchanged a quick hug and Sam shoved his brother toward Rowena, knowing that if he didn't, his brother might end up changing his mind.

"Ladies, here comes the dog." Crolwey said at the sight of a lightning, and staying in front of Rowena to prevent Lucifer from passing through her, while Sam stood in front of them, holding a silver blade to buy them time until the veil closed.

And then, in front of them, Lucifer appeared with an evil smile and relaxed.

"Hello, my favorite witch, doggie, Sammy and..." Looking at Sam, he was shocked for a moment, but quickly smiled: "Michael, my brother."

"Stay away Lucifer, you won't get past us." Sam said, pointing at him with the blade, and Lucifer laughed.

"An angel blade, really Sammy?" And he took a step forward facing Sam, who thrust the blade into his chest, even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"It was worth trying." And Lucifer threw him against a tree, where he fell and didn't rise.

"Samuel!" Rowena cried out, and Lucifer looked at the witch that shone in blue.

"Ready to break your spell and I kill you, your boyfriend and your son or will you let me pass so maybe you'll live here in the veil?"

But Crolwey snapped his fingers, making one of Lucifer's knees break. He looked momentarily surprised, before advancing with his broken knee and making a gesture, twisting the demon's neck, and Crowley fell at Rowena's feet, who brought her hands to her mouth.

Lucifer then approached Rowena, ready to pass through her, when the witch raised her hands and purple sparks flew over him, paralyzing him for a moment.

Rowena then looked to where Sam had fallen, seeing him standing and they exchanged a quick glance and Sam nodded discreetly and she understood, shaking her head too, watching him mutter the ritual to call Michael. Rowena then saw that Crowley was alive again, getting up.

"Mother, I'll stay."

"Fergus, the Hell needs you, if Lucifer escape, we'll need you to have as much as you can of Hell under your control." Rowena said, nodding, serious. "We'll be fine."

Crowley stared at her for a second, before embracing her, and Rowena hugged him back firmly, and then, before he slipped through the veil, he used his powers to break Lucifer's knee again, giving them time.

However, Lucifer recovered, advancing towards Rowena without a smile this time, but when he was almost crossing, a very powerful hand grabbed him, throwing him away.

And then, the veil was closed again. Both Rowena and Lucifer stared toward the clearing, seeing Sam, his face extremely serious and his hands clenched. Behind him, his huge wings floated, sprouting from his back, making him look even more powerful. It was Archangel Michael's awakening.

"Hello Brother."

"Michael..."

"Our time to fight against each other has come..."

And then Michael walked toward Rowena, who was staring wide-eyed at him, because although Sam was still inside, the Archangel was in control.

"You're the witch responsable for the veil, right? Come with me, we need to get out of here." And Michael caught Rowena by the wrist, while Lucifer was still trying to get up.

\--

When Dean opened his eyes, he realized that Claudette was leaning over him, worried.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, the spell worked... Cass?" He got up with the help of the witch and saw Castiel's vessel come back to life and ran to him, helping him to sit down.

"Cass?"

"I'm fine Dean..." He replied, putting his hand over Dean's, which was on his shoulder and smiled for a moment, watching the look of relief on Deans face. "We need to find Jack, he must be scared..."

"Dean, the last place with strange events was less than 20 miles from here." The witch said, showing him the laptop. "And it looks like it's getting closer and closer to here."

"So let's go." Dean said, taking the key from the car.

Dean and Castiel drove to the last place that had happened strange things, taking the road to the city and Castiel looked to the sky, horrified with what had happened to his home, listening in the Angel Radio about the end that was closer.

Dean looked at the angel, seeing his concern, and then put his free hand over his, squeezing it, before guiding it to his lips.

"We're going to fix this mess, Cass."

"I have faith that we'll but... I promised Kelly that I would keep Jack safe and look what happened..."

"Trust me, we can do it."

"I trust you with my life, Dean."

Dean smiled, kissing his hand one last time, before lowering it so he could hold the steering wheel.

The two then reached a city that was in a caos, cars, and personal belongings scattered across the street, as if there had been an evacuation and they could see that some houses, there was a person or another peeking through the window, but soon they'd close the curtains. Golden crevices were scattered around the city, and in the center of the city, surrounded by several crevices, was a 10-year-old boy with brown hair with his back to them.

"Is that Jack?" Dean asked shocked, because a week ago he was just a baby and Castiel nodded.

"It's him. You better wait here, I don't want to risk him losing control and hurting you."

Dean rolled his eyes at the concern, but as he got out of the car, he leaned against it as Castiel approached the Nephelim slowly.

"Jack?"

"Are you Castiel?" The boy asked, turning to the angel and despite the powers and his father being Lucifer and his eyes, golden, he looked like his mother, Kelly, and the angel smiled.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I remember everything from the time I was in the womb and my mother would tell me things about you, who became my godfather and would keep me safe."

"Jack, why did you run away?" The angel asked, taking another step toward the Nephelim, and the boy frowned.

"I was confused and afraid of my father and the cries I heard outside... And since then I've been searching for you, without sucess. I can't, I can't control... This. " He said in frustration, indicating his hands and Castiel took a deep breath, standing in front of Jack and raising a hand slowly, placing it over his shoulder.

Jack seemed to relax at the touch of the angel, who said gently:

"Jack, do you know what a Nephelim is?"

"Yea, it's a forbidden baby from an angel with a human like mommy that shouldn't exist." He then frowned, lifting his big golden eyes to Castiel, worried. "Does that mean you'll have to kill me?"

"No, no Jack, I won't let anyone hurt my godson." Castiel murmured, shaking his head and calming him. "But for both people and your safety, I'm going to need to remove your powers, do you understand?"

Jack bit his lip, but he nodded, and then he looked up at the sky, his eyes growing brighter, and then a huge part of the crevice in the sky and the city in which they were disappeared.

The boy then tentatively hugged the angel he had been searching, feeling connected to his family and touched, Castiel wrapped his arms around the child he had helped protect until he had been born and was now a part of his life.

And then the lights on the poles began to flicker and glass to break and Dean covered his ears as Castiel approached him with Jack and stood in front of them as two angels appeared.

"Brothers... Ingrid and Nathaniel..."

"Hello Castiel." Ingrid said, and in her hand there was a briefcase.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked, turning away from Castiel to be by his side, serious.

"Don't worry, we didn't come to kill the Nephelim." Nathaniel said and Castiel frowned, reading his thoughts.

"Actually, we came here to ask for help." Ingrid said, indicating the briefcase. "We found one of the last prophecies from Metraton written before his death, talking about the Nephelim that would born and help us."

"And how can I help?" Jack asked, appearing from behind Castiel, who held his hand, as a form of protection.

"The powers of a Nephelim with an Archangel as father might be strong enough to destroy heaven, Earth and Hell, but also, could bring back Archangels, something that beside you, only God can do." Ingrid explained. "And it's necessary to have the Archangels assembled for when the Last Judgment happens, so that Lucifer may be eternally detained."

"But Michael is with him right now and will do that." Dean said, folding his arms and Nathaniel shook his head.

"But he won't be dead forever and will probably still have control over many demons somehow because of the balance between good and evil. No angel, demon or archangel stay dead forever."

"When humans and other supernatural beings who somehow find redemption die, they go to paradise and the supernatural beings that don't, goes to purgatory and in the case of angels and demons, we go to the 'nothing' and there are two types of nothings, one in heaven for angels and the other located in hell for demons, where we wait until the moment of the Last Judgment, that when it happens, in the case of heaven, it will have the doors opened by God and the 'nothing' from Hell, by Lucifer so that the great battle for redemption may begin. Nothing stay dead forevef, the prophecy shows that."

"But most importantly, in the prophecy it said that just as Hell must have someone in control while Lucifer is trapped, Heaven needs at least 2 Archangels not to crumble in the absence of God and with Lucifer going to the 'nothing', we'll only have Michael." Nathaniel finished, serious.

"Jack..." Castiel said softly. "It's your choice."

But the boy had already made his choice:

"I want to help, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I ended up hurting a lot of people and angels and I want to help fix it."

"You have a golden destiny Jack." Nathaniel said smiling. "You'll be helping to save several angels, stopping Lucifer and will be part of the fulfilled prophecy."

"But we need to remove his grace," Dean said worriedly, looking from Castiel and Jack to the two angels and Castiel took a deep breath, turning to Dean:

"I won't let Jack go alone but there is work to be done. Only a few minutes will pass because of the different time and space here and in Heaven. I'll come back to meet you in the veil, I promise."

"Do you trust them?" Dean asked seriously, looking at the angel in eyes and he nodded:

"Yes Dean, they are my family." Dean shook his head in agreement, taking both of Castiel's hands in his, stroking them lightly. "I'll be right back, Dean, we'll be together."

"Together."

And then Castiel stood beside Jack who waited for him and the angel held his godson's hand, who looked at him, trusting the angel, who smiled.

"It'll be all right, I'll be by your side this time."

"Thank you Castiel." Jack said smiling, and then the two of them, Ingrid and Nathaniel disappeared, leaving Dean in the street that had returned to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thr end!  
> Leave comments!

_I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

**How to save a Life-The Fray**

 

When Dean was inside the circle of salt with Claudette, the two saw a strong light and then Castiel appeared with Jack, Ingrid and Nathaniel and Castiel approached Dean.

"Is it done?"

"The Archangels Raphael and Gabriel were bought back to life with some other angels like Hannah, Balthazar, Anna, Elijah, Esther, Ezekiel, Rebecca and others and are in Heaven, putting everything in order, Jack's grace was removed, he can now live a normal life here."

"Good..."

"We'll stay here and give assistance if you need." Ingrid told Claudette and Dean and they were surprised, but smiled, nodding and then Castiel and Dean lay side by side hand in hand in the circle and raised their blades toward their hearts.

\--

Michael wasn't a sympathetic Archangel, contrasting with Sam's friendly personality, but he was helping Rowena to be safe from Lucifer and she was grateful for it.

Lucifer had used his mental powers in her after she had atacked him, driving the witch crazy, reliving her last moments alive when he'd tortured her violently until Michael grabbed her to run from Lucifer.

The two were in a city full of skyscrapers and were running from Lucifer who had already been 'killed' twice by Michael and killed him once, making Rowena use several spells at once to buy Michael time to resurrect.

"Your spells here barely can scratch me."

"So try this one!" And Rowena lifted her hands, hitting him with a spell that made his face melt for a moment, as if in he was in the holy fire, while Michael recovered with full force and they both ran into the alley to get ready.

"Come here!" And Lucifer appeared across the street, seeing them in the alley and then pulled Michael forward, who fell to the ground at Lucifer's feet.

Michael got up, making Lucifer fly toward a glass-covered building that broke with the impact, making thousands of pieces to fall over Lucifer and the ground in a shower of shrapnel, but the Archangel laughed, getting up.

"I'm glad you're here with me brother."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you are the brother I hate and loved most at the same time." Michael admitted, standing face to face with his brother and facing him seriously, determined but also sad and for the first time, since the meeting with the Father, the other Archangel showed a look of sadness that lasted only a few seconds:

"My feelings are mutual brother." Lucifer then smirked, lifting the shrapnel and tossing them toward Michael, who stopped them in the air.

It was then that they heard footsteps and saw Dean and Castiel approaching.

"It's over Lucifer." Dean said earnestly and then threw his blade at Rowena, who pulled out her necklace and crushed the pendant with the knife.

Everything around them began to tremble as Rowena's body glowed in blue and countless souls passed through her and as Lucifer began to be sucked in as well, Michael stared at him for a moment, raising his sword and saying with regret:

"Our fight is over for now, but we'll meet again at the Last Judgment, and hopefully there, you will find redemption."

And when the sword lowered troward him, Lucifer's last words were:

"We'll see brother, we'll see. Take care of my son and... Prepare to fight in the Last Judgment."

And all around them was gone, and Rowena, Michael, Sam, Dean and Castiel reappeared in the witch's house and then, Rowena stopped shining, ressurecting in her charred body that healed then and her body began to fall back, but Sam ran and took her in his arms, seeing that she had passed out.

"Rowena?" He murmured worriedly, running his hand over the witch's pale face and Miguel approached, taking Adam's appearance again:

"She's fine, she used a lot of magic today and that's why her body is resting." And he touched her forehead with two fingers and then, her eyes opened, seeing that she was in Sam's arms and she smiled, seeing his expression of relief and stroked his face.

"We survived?"

"We survived and won this one, you were incredible there..."

And he pressed his forehead to hers, looking at her eyes for a moment, feeling her alive in his arms and then, she pressed her lips to his in a short but passionate kiss before he lowered her to the ground, reluctant, but knowing they would have plenty of time together later.

The witch rolled her eyes, seeing Dean's face at the kiss and then, Rowena approached Claudette, who looked surprised and excited to see the powerful witch in front of her.

"Claudette, I have to admit, you turned out to be a witch with a lot of courage and talent and so it would be interesting to have you as my right-hand man in my Mega Coven."

"Really? But I've always been like nobody's third cousin who doesn't even get invited to dinner and-" Rowena interrupted her, waving her hand.

"Consider yourself a cousin of the mighty Rowena Macleod."

And Claudette agreed, shaking her head, excited as Sam and Dean hugged each other.

"Dude, we did it!" Dean said, hugging his brother tightly, feeling the fear of losing him go, seeing that it had worked and Michael had kept his word.

"I know Dean..." Sam said excitedly. "Thank you for being by my side."

"Always Sammy, whatever happens, we'll always be brothers."

And Sam nodded, patting Dean's back and then, a strong light appeared, revealing the Archangels Raphael and Gabriel right beside Jack, Ingrid and Nathaniel. Sam frowned, his body tense as he held Rowena's hand, but Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're not here to complicate things."

Michael approached his two brothers and they nodded in approval and Castiel, who approached Jack and put a hand over his shoulder said:

"Jack is now a normal boy, his grace was removed after he helped to raise some of our fallen brothers to avoid Heaven's ruin."

"And for all the help and collaboration, we have a surprise." Gabirel smiled. "With the realities back to normal, Mary Winchester, as well as everyone who had gone to other realities, are back. She's waiting for you in the bunker, but she's not alone."

"Who...?" Dean asked confused and Gabriel's smile grew larger.

"The surprise is that not only did we bring Kelly Kline back and some hunters like Bobby, Rufus, Ash, Ellen and Jo, but also Adam and someone very special to the Winchester family." There was a silence, Sam and Dean were shocked and looked at each other.

"Dad?" Sam smiled excitedly as Dean ran a hand through his hair before laughing, touched that they'd be seeing all of them, but tespecially their father and the two brothers hugged each other again.

"I can't believe..."

"And that's not all." Gabriel said. "God and his sister are still out, but they have left a message, they continue to trust you and that you never forget that He writes straight with crooked lines, and that He is with everyone."

"This is not the end of the fight." Raphael finally spoke and the two brothers nodded, knowing that they would fight until the end, and Dean murmured _British Men of Letters_ , who were still planing to dominate the American hunters.

"There will always be supernatural beings, monsters and demons in favor of Lucifer to fight and who may find a way to bring him out of the 'nothing,' as it was done to me and my brothers." He then paused and opened the first smile for the brothers. "Thank you for what you have done for us and now we will take care of reestablishing Heaven, but there are angels that will stil be here working."

And he looked at Castiel, the Seraphim, who nodded and went with Jack to Dean's side, who took his hand and the two exchanged a smile.

"Thank you for the opportunity to let me complete this mission given to me." Michael said, putting his hands over Dean and Sam's shoulders, who nodded and Sam said:

"And thank you for trusting us and fighting at our side."

"Until the next time."

And Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Ingrid and Nathaniel disappeared, and Dean turned to Sam:

"Come on, let's take Jack to see his mother and find our parents and the others, rest for a few days. We still have lots of demons on the loose to kick their asses."

"Let's go." Sam nodded, hitting his brother's shoulder with his own, knowing deep down that he felt good about continuing to hunt and save lives and then took Rowena's hand, walking to the car as Castiel and Dean let Jack go ahead and they stopped behind and dor an instant Dean stared at him, looking doubtful:

"So... Will you stay on Earth?" If he lost the angel again, he didn't know if he would be able to bear the pain.

"I'll Dean, you heard the Archangels, many angels will continue on missions here. And I'll stay, but for you, because of you Dean." Castiel said earnestly and his eyes shone with affection for the human.

"My guardian angel?" Dean asked, feeling relieved and then smirking.

"Seraphim Dean, I'm a Seraphim now."

Dean rolled his eyes, but his heart warmed and then he pulled Castiel to him, wrapping the angel in a hug and felt Castiel rest his face at the junction of his neck and shoulder, his breathing tickling Dean, who stroked his back.

The hunter then raised his hands to hold Castiel's face and met his blue eyes, thinking how much he loved him:

"I love you Castiel."

"I know Dean, I love you too." The angel said, opening a small smile, and then the two exchanged a quick kiss, before finding the others outside.

Near the car, Sam was standing in front of Rowena, and he smiled:

"Mega Coven, huh?"

"With the Coven extinct along with its creators, the remaining witches and those who are about to become witch need to be guided, and here I am." Rowena said, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

Sam noddee, putting his hands in his pockets, feeling stupid for not knowing how to ask what he wanted, but Rowena then stared at Sam, her eyes shining with passion and affection:

"I still want you Samuel and I'll always want, more than I need you." She said honestly, repeating the words she had said in the cabin, reinforcing her feelings for him.

Sam then looked at her, feeling great joy in his heart and took her face with both hands, brushing away the hair from her face and said, with a passionate smile:

"You have me, Rowena Macleod." He brushed his lips over hers and whispered in a way that made her shiver: "And the hunter caught the witch..."

"Or the witch bewitched the hunter..." She replied, blinking sensuously.

Rowena smiled passionately, her hands on his belt and then she kissed him, closing her eyes and feeling Sam take control of the kiss, his tongue making her art her lips for him, while their bodies felt the attraction, the love and the adrenaline by the contact with the other.

And what they felt for the other had not only brought them together, but guided them to the battle they had just won and saved lives and recovered others.

 

 


End file.
